1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet flushing device, more particularly to a toilet flushing which has a diverter valve unit for directing water from the water supplying pipe to the rim flushing conduit of a toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,894 discloses a toilet flushing device which has a diverter valve that permits the supply of high pressure water to the rim flushing conduit of a toilet bowl when the toilet bowl is flushed. The diverter valve has a flap rotatably provided inside a hollow valve housing for controlling water flow from the water supplying pipe. However, the rotation of the flap is often prevented by the water fouling that forms on the rotation axle of the flap, thereby resulting in malfunction of the toilet flushing device.